Kitties, Catnip and Cotton Candy
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Sequal to Olive Juice and Stick figures! Ikuto and Rima have a date in the amusement park... Lol. Ikuma fic, rated T. Happy Aniversary Rayn!


**Bree: HAHA! I FINISHED! WHAT NOW?! **

**Anna: Spazz much?**

**Bree: Dude, shut up. It took me forever to write this! Mostly cause I'm being random with a swollen eye... Not fun.**

**Anna: Weirdo... and why was it so urgent?**

**Bree: BWHAHAHA! HAPPY ANIVERSARY RAYN!! 8D (And Ikuto)**

**Anna: Ahh... and of course you are a total nerd for doing this.**

**Bree: SO?! I had to do this! So irresistable... Meh but this really sucks, so I am very sorry... Plus I own nothing, which is enough to make me go emo ;-;**

**Anna: Dumbass.**

**Bree: D;**

**Anna: Enjoy! And Rayn, review or suffer the consequences! You too Vidka, and errone XD... Love yews~ xDD**

*****ENJOY-ISH~*****

***

Rima walked around the amusement park alone, muttered menacingly to herself. It earned her glares from parents for scaring their children... But Rima didn't notice, for she was too busy cursing her 'friends'.

"Bullcrap. They didn't have X-Eggs to cleanse... They wanted to ride the big kid rides, and I'd only slow them down.... Being a short non-big kid."

She found a gray rock that was lying on the floor so she took out her anger on it. "Mother-flipping-rock-go-die-and-melt-or-something-in-heck!" she hissed with gritted teeth.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around Rima's waist, and a familiar voice asked in her ear "What did that poor rock ever do to you?"

"CHILD MOLE-STARRR!" Rima screamed flapping her arms wildly. This of course drew the attention of many people, who covered each others eyes because they did not want the scary scene to be burned into their retina forever. "Oh, and the rock is Saaya's reincarnation."

"Molester, don't you mean?" said the voice. "And no I'm not... I just lurvels yew very much me Chibi Love. And good job kicking the Saaya-Rock."

Rima turned around and saw Ikuto's face in all its neko-glory.

"Oh, it's you. Don't you want to go ditch me and ride the roller coaster too?" she muttered, bitterly.

"What?" he questioned, very confuzzled.

"Nothing." Rima pouted, but she immediately brightened once she saw the teacup ride. She smiled and ran for them, determined to ride a teacup.

"Sorry kid." said the entrance-guard-of-the-ride-thing-that-omn-nom-noms-your-tickets. "You can't ride if you're less than 5 feet and have no adult."

Rima glared at the pedophile-looking-guy.

Ikuto suddenly came up and he glared at the guy for making Rima mad. "She's with me." he growled in his most scariest voice.

The guy immediately wet himself and allowed them to go through, suttering an apology.

Rima happily skipped to a really girly teacup, just to embarrass Ikuto. It was pink, glittery, and had unicorns and butterflies. She got in and made herself comfortable in the hard, plastic seats. Ikuto looked at the teacup critically and tried to squeeze himself in.

"It's too small." he grumbled, causing Rima to ELOHEL.

"You know... I did this with Amu once..." he announced suddenly, as soon as the teacups began spinning. Rima raised one eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "It wasn't as much fun... Cause she wasn't as cute and chibi as you." he winked, blowing her a kiss.

Meanwhile, Amu on the roller coaster, not purifying X-eggs, sneezed violently, causing an eathquake in Nagitopia.

And all too soon, the teacup ride ended because it only lasted around 1 minute, and the guy was mad so he only made it 59 seconds.

As Rima and Ikuto walked out of the gate (Ikuto glaring at the guy, for cutting off a second), and Rima's tummy growled.

"OMG! I'm scared... My tummy just growled at me." she whimpered, looking at Ikuto with bambi eyes.

"Well, there is a McBuild-A-Burger right around the block. Let us go build it burger and omn nom nom it!" he exclaimed, tugging Rima behind him, and teasing her about being the caboose.

***At ThE mCbUiLd-A-bUrGeR***

"Hello, welcome to McBuild-A-Burger! Would you like to go all spaztic-creative, or build a normal thang?" a waitress asked, smiling very huge-ly that Rima thought she'd break her face.

"Spaztic-creative!" Ikuto said, making his way to the line of ingredients.

There was a huge bin of buns, another of lettuce, then bins of: tomatoes, onions, patties, cheese, and all that burger stuff, like PICKLES.

Ikuto, happily built his burger, with: bun#1, lettuce, cheese, patty, cheese, tomatoes, pickles, chocolate, and suddenly froze in place. "Hey! A worker here! Where the Cat-chup?"

A worker came by, and handed him the ketchup bottle. "Right here, sir."

"NO! That is KET-CHUP! I want CAT-CHUP!" he shouted, angrily.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"CAT-CHUP, you know, the stuff I want? That has catnip, and all the kitty vitamins us nekos need! Ketchup is that icky tomatoe guts thing! A rip off for Cat-chup!" Ikuto declared, while Rima face palmed.

While Ikuto had been all excited and built his burger at super sonic speed, she only had a simple cheeseburger, with chocolate pickles on the side.

She quickly sat down at a booth nearby, because her stomach warned her that if it didn't get food soon, it's eat her soul. And like it.

She took a bite of her burger, and Ikuto came back, pouting.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes wide.

"They made me use ketchup." he muttered, glaring at his burger.

Rima laughed at his expression, and all of a sudden, a big motorcycle guy plopped himself down at the same booth.

"Hai Hawtieee~" he squealed, smiling in a way one would call 'seductively.'

They both game him a weird look and continued to eat their burgers.

"I like your hair, I like your eyes... " he purred.

Rima tried to ignore the creep, and Ikuto tried not to tell the guy off for flirting with his gurl.

"You look verrryy smexilicious." he mumbled, as he reached for a napkin and pink glitter gel pen. "Here's my number. Call me hawtie!"

Ikuto was about to scream at the guy (and cause a scene) for trying to seduce Rima, when he recieved the napkin with hearts all over it and a number. (1-800-OliveJuice-for-I-Cute-Toe... he's single ladies~)

Ikuto looked at the napkin with a very scared expression on his green-tinted face, and Rima laughed her butt off while enjoying her burger.

***AFTER THIS INCIDENT... OUT AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK AGAIN***

Rima refused to let Ikuto live down his guy-attracting-experience. "There is one good thing that came from this." she added.

"You found out you love me very much due to jealousy of me almost being raped by a cyclist?" he suggested darkly.

"Uh, no. If you decided to become a transi, you could get a guy easily!" she laughed.

Ikuto was then distracted from the taunting by the aroma of cotton candy. He turned his head to the east, and saw a corndog; he turned his head to the west, and there was a waffle selling stand. He looked to the north (straight ahead) and saw cotton candy.

He ran off, pulling Rima behind him and ordered a bag of cotton candy (catnip sprinkled on it). Rima got green apple cotton candy.

"Cotton candy is free for de smexy girly!" said the vendor happily, handing Ikuto his bag and making the 'call me' motion with his hand.

Rima laughed again, and Ikuto looked queasy but still ate the cotton candy, not being about to resist the catnip-goodness.

They walked around and Ikuto successfully got to hold Rima's hand and clutched it. He then saw her look at a blue kitty hanging up at a hit-or-miss stand. Hit the bulls-eye and get the plushie, miss and you must get slimed with goo.

He ordered one ball determined to make it and get a kitty for his Chibi Love.

***AFTER;; HAHA, LEFT YOU HANGING XD***

Rima squealed happily when she got the blue kitty. She saw it held a red heart that had "OLIVE JUICE" written on it in calligraphy.

She was about to hugglomp Ikuto, when she realized he was covered in tons of goo... His hand-eye coordination wasn't the best. She settled for just kissing him on the cheek as a reward.

"Thank you~" she smiled.

'Wait, is she into me?!" he asked himself desperately. 'Quick make a bad joke, and see if she laughs!' he told himself.

"Hey, Rima!" he called.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear about the one about the skeleton who didn't go to the dance? He had NO BODY to go with!"

Rima giggled at the cheesy-ness. "That's really funny!"

'Well, that isn't a fair test, that joke's hilarious!' he thought.

Then, he got down on one knee, in front of Rima.

"Rima-chii, who does your heart belong to?"

"What?"

"Mahi heart belongz tew yew~ Who does your heart belong tew?" he inquired.

"Oh... Well..." she trailed off.

"What? What? WHAT?!" he asked, shaking her (he was clinging like a koala, getting slime all over her).

"Mahi heart belongz tew yew~!" she declared, kissing him full on the lips.

*** TEH END***

**Bree: Lol... Wow that sucked. Very much.**

**Anna: True dat.**

**Bree: Meh, well I do hope you like Rayn :3 You too Ikuto, since this is partially for you... Lawl.**

**Anna: OMG WHEN YOU PEOPLE REVIEW: DO YOU LIKE FISHSTICKS?! YES OR NO?!**

**Bree: It only works with a guy... Maybe... Whatever.**

**Anna: LOL, so?!**

**Bree: So dumb... Happy aniversary Rayn! Lol... Reviews are welcome, flames are not... Because Rayn will personally kick your mofo butt :)**


End file.
